


superstitiously, i'm watching my words

by orphan_account



Series: tumblr drabbles/requests [1]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, M/M, Merchant Yoon Jeonghan, Shy Yoon Jeonghan, Witch Choi Seungcheol | S.Coups
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 11:16:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13247085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “So, did you find it?” He asked merrily, playing with one of his bunny’s ear. His smile turned into a sad frown when Jeonghan shook his head. “That’s a shame,” he huffed angrily. “Everything would be easier if I could just make plants appear,” he said to himself. Jeonghan stood awkwardly, listening to the boy ramble about how unhelpful his powers were. “Thanks for the help anyways, handsome.” He waved his fingers childishly, before he disappeared from his sight in the blink of an eye, leaving only a small ruby in the place he was once standing. He crouched up to pick it, mind elsewhere as he repeated the last words of the witch, unable to believe someone so beautiful would think of him as handsome.





	superstitiously, i'm watching my words

**Author's Note:**

> sluttycheol asked:
> 
> YA BOY WAS JUST HIT W A. CONCEPT. shy! merchant! Han who works in his own lil stand at their villages market and one day witch!cheollie w his bunny on his shoulder and his cute lil dress n weaved basket comes over and starts looking at the materials han has and hans shook bc pretty boy and also woah arent u that witch that lives in the cute barn over that big hill

Everyone knew Choi Seungcheol. The cute witch that was confident enough to wear skirts and dresses, always bringing his bunny along wherever he went, gifting kind smiles to the persons he crossed paths with. He was well-known amongst the villagers for his bright personality and for accepting a great variety of requests, no matter how extravagant they seemed.

It was on the rare occasion that he left his small cottage, searching for some essential ingredients he needed to complete one of the multiple requests he had yet to finish, his bunny resting on his shoulder comfortably and his black gown brushing the floor with every step he took towards the nearest village market, unsure if he would find everything, but willing to test his luck.

 

He walked around the market, holding a small basket in his hands, stopping to chat with the few people who approached him and laughing freely at the stories they told, unaware of the pair of eyes observing him in awe.

From his stand, Yoon Jeonghan surely couldn’t believe his eyes. Weren’t witches supposed to be old and mean? This one surely wasn’t either, with the most beautiful face he had ever seen in all his years of life, looking young and bright and completely the opposite of each stereotype he had heard when he was just a child. 

He snapped out his thoughts when the pretty face suddenly appeared in his line of vision, smiling widely and showcasing a perfect row of white teeth that seemed to gleam in the blinding sun. He could see his plump lips moving, forming a sentence that didn’t reach Jeonghan’s ears from how flushed he felt at the moment. This witch could surely curse him with the death of all his offspring and he would still bow down if he asked.

“Do you not have it?” The boy questioned, a mildly confused expression appearing on his face, part amusement making his way through when Jeonghan stumbled on his words, cheeks burning with embarrassment seeing as he had been so entranced by the beauty in front of him that he hadn’t paid any attention to what he had said.

Seungcheol waited patiently for the merchant to find his wording, taking his bunny from his perch upon his shoulders and cradling it in his arms, petting his head softly.

“I’m- sorry, I didn’t quite catch what you requested,” Jeonghan responded politely, dropping his gaze to the herbs he had on display. “What did you need, again?”

“Oh, I was just asking if you happened to have myrrh,” The witch inquired with a gentle smile, eyes tracing the man’s features. “It’s been hard to find lately, don’t you think?”

”Not exactly sure If we have it, it’s been awhile since we restocked,” Jeonghan said thoughtfully, fiddling with his handkerchief absentmindedly.”But I could take a look and bring it to you if I find anything!” He jumped to say when the witch’s grin dimmed a little.

Jeonghan stood up from his chair, pleading the boy to not leave while he rummaged through his garden. He called out for Wonwoo to help him look, finding the boy sitting in a small chair by a window, reading a book peacefully while he was on his break. It took the both of them a few minutes and a deep search, moving pots and shelves, but in the end, both of them came out empty-handed and covered in dust. Jeonghan returned to the front sadly, thanking Wonwoo and going back to tell Seungcheol the bad news.

“So, did you find it?” He asked merrily, playing with one of his bunny’s ear. His smile turned into a sad frown when Jeonghan shook his head. “That’s a shame,” he huffed angrily. “Everything would be easier if I could just make plants appear,” he said to himself. Jeonghan stood awkwardly, listening to the boy ramble about how unhelpful his powers were. “Thanks for the help anyways, handsome.” He waved his fingers childishly, before he disappeared from his sight in the blink of an eye, leaving only a small ruby in the place he was once standing. He crouched up to pick it, mind elsewhere as he repeated the last words of the witch, unable to believe someone so beautiful would think of him as handsome.

Jeonghan shook his head when more costumers started flowing, trying to get rid of the thoughts that distracted him. He greeted the young girl with a small smile, softly asking what he could help her with, still gripping the gem in his hands.

Seungcheol stopped by a few days later, hiding at a reasonable distance where he could spy the shy merchant he couldn’t stop thinking about, pleased with himself when he saw the beautiful necklace he was wearing, his shining ruby serving as a charm pendant that contrasted the boy’s blond locks and light skin quite perfectly. And if Seungcheol appeared to ask for unnecessary herbs, well, no one had to know.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos and comments because they are appreciated~
> 
> if you want to request me to write something you can do it on my [tumblr](https://cute-seungcheol.tumblr.com//) or in the comments and i'll most definitely try to write them as soon as possible^^


End file.
